Lieutenants and Rookies
by SesiKesuk
Summary: Rookie Inspector Kevin Barr has finally realized his dream- to become a full fledged Inspector. Uexpected circumstances bring Kevin to the Peach Creek Police Department where he is assigned to partner with Lieutenant Eddward Rockwell. Can a minnow like Kevin survive partnering with the shark of the precinct, or will both his partner and their new case eat him alive? A Rev!KevEdd


**Hello all! Welcome to** **Lieutenants and Rookies- A Rev!KevEdd AU. This is my first story in awhile (and my first attempt at an Ed Edd and Eddy story). I don't want to bore you with my rambling, so I'll keep this short and sweet. I hope you enjoy the story, and I w** **ill do my best to do the characters justice!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot.**

Kevin fiddled with his badge for the hundredth time that morning, eyes wandering the empty corridor he sat in.

"Barr?"

As the gruff voice reached his ears, he shot to his feet. "Y-Yes, sir. That's m-me."

The gray haired man in a similar uniform to his own nodded. "This way then. You've already been briefed on all the basic protocols and such I take it?"

"Yes, sir. I just finished the rest of my field training last week. They covered everything." Kevin increased his pace to keep up with the taller man's strides.

"Ah, to be a young rookie again. Enjoy it now kid. You'll learn quick that the academy and their field training doesn't teach you shit."

"Uh, well…" Kevin wasn't quiet sure how to respond to that one. It was bad enough that his closest friends had voiced their uncertainty about his choice of career. Hell, even Nazz had questioned his sanity for a few weeks after his announcement before, in true best friend form, she had relented and offered him her undying support. He had even questioned himself a few times during training, wondering what on Earth someone like him was doing in a place like the police academy. Now the doubt that had finally started to fade after his successful completion of training was beginning to rear it's ugly head again.

"The name's Torik. Major Torik to you." Kevin was jarred from his thoughts as he man began to address him again. "I'm sure they've already explained your…unique situation to you then. Typically you wouldn't be working for a place like this for at least another few years, but with the lack of qualified candidates and other circumstances being as they are," Torik shrugged a shoulder, "Looks like you lucked out. Or signed your death warrant depending on how you look at it I supposed. Either way, welcome to the Peach Creek Police Department, kid. You're in for a long haul."

The two stopped as they reached a large, oak door. Torik pushed and it swung open, revealing a large room. Officers scurried around, some yelling at one another across the room while others shuffled paper work and rushed to and fro looking for badges, warrants and misplaced handcuffs. It seemed to be the definition of organized chaos.

"This way." Kevin continued surveying his surroundings as they headed towards the back of the room. "You're being assigned to partner with one of our Lieutenants. Best way for you to learn and the best way to keep you put of trouble. Normally we assign rookies like you to Lieutenant Merryweather, but with her being out on maternity leave we didn't have too many options left to pick from." The pair stopped in front of an office door. "Listen, kid. Lieutenant Rockwell isn't the type of person we would normally give new recruits to. He's…well, the point is I doubt they'll leave you two together for long. Just keep your head down, mouth shut and stick it out until they find someone else to partner you with, alright?"

His eyes widened beneath his glasses. Just who in the heck was this Lieutenant Rockwell?

"This is where I leave you. If you ever need anything, my office is down the hall. Good luck." Kevin could only watch, still somewhat shell shocked, as Major Torik headed back through the room and disappeared into the crowd of officers. 'Well, better just get this over with. No turning back now.' Putting on his most determined face, he faced the door. With a deep breath, the freckled young man turned the corner and stepped into the shark's tank.

 **I apologize for the short length, but I decided to test the metaphorical waters and just start by getting my feet wet. Please review as all thoughts and constructive criticism are welcomed!**


End file.
